


Quando soffri tu è come se soffrissi anch'io

by GlassHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, But Naturo love him anyway, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Sasuke is stupid, These Idiots
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Dopo la fine della guerra, Sasuke torna al villaggio. Sa per certo che sarà giudicato come un criminale di guerra, e che non uscirà di prigione per molto tempo. Quello che lo va a trovare sempre è Naruto. Ogni giorno, il sorriso di Naruto è la cosa che lo accoglie quando esce dalla sua cella ed è anche l'unica cosa che gli impedisce di autodistruggersi per l'ennesima volta.Fix-it post canon. Sasuke è fisicamente incapace di prendere l'unica cosa buona della sua vita e tenerla, per questo c'è Naruto.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Quando soffri tu è come se soffrissi anch'io

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnyInTheSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInTheSun/gifts).



> Scritta per il "Make Your Summer DE" indetto sul We are Out for Prompt con il prompt: SasuNaru:  
> Dopo la fine della guerra, Sasuke torna al villaggio. Sa per certo che sarà giudicato come un criminale di guerra, e che non uscirà di prigione per molto tempo. L'unico che lo va a trovare è Naruto. Ogni giorno, il sorriso di Naruto è la cosa che lo accoglie quando esce dalla sua cella ed è anche l'unica cosa che gli impedisce di autodistruggersi per l'ennesima volta.  
> “Perché vieni qui? Sei l'eroe del villaggio, ti rovinerai la reputazione se vieni a trovare un criminale come me.”  
> E' quello che gli dice sempre. Naruto risponde sempre con una battuta, un sorriso, finché non gli dice la verità.  
> di Jey (AsperAstra qui su Ao3).  
> Grazie tesoro, i tuoi prompt danno vita ai fill migliori <3 
> 
> Ps: Inoltre per questo prompt è stata usata una casella bingo: fresco + gelato + "Quando soffri tu è come se soffrissi anch'io"

Tutti se lo aspettavano, alcuni forse stavano contando i minuti fino alla sua realizzazione. Perciò non è una sorpresa quando appena entrato a Konoha, Sasuke viene circondato da una decina di shinobi con le manette attorno ai polsi.

Un sorriso amaro appare sul suo viso e chiude gli occhi. Non attiva lo Sharingan nè tantomeno il Rinnegan, lascia semplicemente che il suo destino faccia il suo corso.

E' ironico il fatto che questo Sasuke Uchiha è completamente diverso da quello di un paio d'ore prima. Affronta il suo destino e le conseguenze delle sue scelte senza rabbia, scivolata via grazie alle parole e i pugni di Naruto.

E' proprio lui che non riesce a frenarsi.

Urla in mezzo alla piazza, una serie di sue copie si mettono in cerchio per proteggere Sasuke e niente sembra placare la furia, nemmeno la stessa Sakura che accorrendo in tutta fretta riesce solo leggermente a mitigare.

"E' un criminale, feccia. E' un _Nukenin_ , Naruto."

Uno shinobi di cui non riconosce il nome si mette in mezzo, spingendosi a sfidare l'eroe del villaggio cercando di fargli capire che quello è giusto, che sono _loro_ dalla parte del giusto.

In quel momento Sasuke si rende conto di quanto il mondo attorno a lui sia cambiato e con esso, la sua casa.

"E' vero, lo sono. Affronterò il mio destino, qualunque esso sia e tu Naruto, non devi metterti in mezzo."

"Tu non marcirai in una cella per il resto della tua vita solo perché nessuno è riuscito ad aiutarti in tempo, a farti capire. Non se io posso fare qualcosa a riguardo."

Si guardano mentre tutto il villaggio li osserva, le voci degli abitanti e degli shinobi non possono niente contro quel dialogo silenzioso che è una loro prerogativa.

"Non è qualcosa che l'eroe del villaggio può decidere al mio posto. Nessuno è tanto stupido come te da lasciarmi camminare in mezzo ai loro figli, comprando il loro cibo, dopo tutto quello che ho fatto. Nemmeno tu puoi aggiustare questo. Arrenditi."

La disperazione negli occhi di Naruto è sempre stato un problema per Sasuke, fino a quel momento ha sempre cercato di non pensarci ma mentre lo portano via non riesce a sostenere il suo sguardo.

"Non mi arrenderò mai, Sas'ke. SAS'KE, mi senti? _Mai_."

"I fifoni dovrebbero imparare qualcosa dai loro errori."

**\---**

"Uchiha, hai una visita."

"Mi merito le visite? Vi siete ammorbiditi nel tempo."

"Non te le meriti, no. Se fosse per me butterei via la chiave ma a quanto pare sei il favorito di qualcuno. Cinque minuti."

Se potesse vedere la sua situazione dall'esterno probabilmente ne riderebbe.

"E' passato un giorno, possibile che ti sia mancato così tanto?"

Naruto accoglie la battuta ridendone, senza risparmiarsi.

"Bastardo! E' questo che mi merito per tutto quello che sto facendo per te?"

"Quindi ecco di chi sono il favorito. Quante volte ti ho detto che non devi farti gli affari miei?"

"Qualcuno dovrà pur farlo visto che tu non ti occupi di te stesso."

"Se solo tu mi lasciassi occupare di me stesso come io vorrei. Semplicemente sei tu che non ne vuoi sapere di arrenderti. Mi vuoi solo per quello che sono nei tuoi ricordi, il me che è qui è reale."

"Ascoltami bene, ma fallo molto attentamente perché sono stufo di ripetermi."

Naruto lo prende per il bavero della maglietta e stringe, quello lo porta indietro nel tempo.

"Non si tratta di arrendersi. Si tratta che non ti riesci ad occupare di te, Sas'ke. E non penso che tu ci sia mai riuscito, ti sei fatto scorrere tutto addosso ma le cose non ti scorrono. Le cose ti fanno male e io sono stufo di vederti soffrire. Ne ho le palle piene di vederti al fresco e di lasciarti soffrire in questa maniera senza che tu faccia qualcosa per cambiare le cose. Bene, non farlo ma io non lo permetterò qualunque sia la tua risposta."

"Quando mai hai ascoltato cos'avevo da dire?"

Naruto se ne va qualche secondo dopo ma prima di andarsene gli lancia uno sguardo che ricorda il momento in cui stavano alla Valle, le emozioni di nuovo fuori controllo.

"Non riscaldare il letto, Sas'ke perché non ci resterai a lungo."

**\---**

Kakashi viene una settimana dopo e Sasuke capisce quello detto dalla guardia all'inizio della sua prigionia riguardo essere il favorito di qualcuno.

"Sei tu l'Hokage, adesso?"

Kakashi sorride e si toglie il copricapo.

"La gente ha gusti strani, Tsunade si è tirata indietro e pare si fidino abbastanza di me da fare un tentativo e sei fortunato che ci sia io su quella sedia, Sasuke. Stiamo cercando di fare qualcosa a riguardo."

"Perché? Che debito hai nei miei riguardi?"

"Non lo so, forse è più per me che per te. Sono solo stufo di vedere i miei amici morire o imprigionati. Penso che la storia passata ci ha insegnato abbastanza sul dover intervenire al momento giusto. Non so se potrò farti uscire presto però. La gente vuole giustizia Sasuke, c'è chi pensa che tu hai scatenato ogni cosa e che se non fossi andato via le cose non sarebbero andate così per le lunghe. Non so quanto potrò fare per le voci ma uscirai."

"Quanto."

"Sto cercando di barattare e darti una pena di cinque anni ma la gente oscilla tra dieci e venti."

Sasuke guarda fuori dalla finestra, ne hanno una per farti rendere conto del tempo che passa senza te fuori.

"Vogliono che io abbia la massima pena."

"Purtroppo sì ma ci stiamo impegnando perché non sia così, soprattutto Naruto e Sakura."

"Non capisco perché. Ho fatto le mie scelte, Kakashi e tu le hai condannate tutte, no? Quindi dovresti dirglielo, farglielo capire. Non è questo il compito di un maestro?"

"Il compito di un maestro è lasciare che voi allievi impariate dai vostri errori e oltre questo, tu eri solo un ragazzo e lo sei ancora. La vendetta ti ha rovinato ma tu sei quello che ne ha pagato più il prezzo. Non resterò con le mani in mano mentre la tua vita viene completamente rovinata, non se posso fare qualcosa per evitarlo."

Sasuke sorride. E' buffo, la stessa cosa che gli ha detto Naruto.

In qualche angolo del suo cuore spera che Naruto lo venga a trovare presto ma non può mica dirlo a voce alta, no?

**\---**

"Ti avrei portato un gelato ma Sakura-chan mi ha fatto desistere dell'idea dicendo che probabilmente lo avrei fatto cadere da qualche parte."

"Non credo te lo avrebbero concesso, fifone."

"Il mio jutsu erotico ha avuto dei miglioramenti negli anni, bastardo. Non sai nemmeno quante persone ci cadano senza rendersene conto."

"Ma davvero? Quindi hai imparato uno o due trucchetti mentre ero via. Vuoi la medaglia forse?"

"Quando sarai fuori voglio che ripeti quello che hai detto alla valle."

"Probabilmente ero rintronato dal sangue, i ricordi sono confusi."

Naruto si alza in piedi e gli punta un dito.

"Non ci provare, Uchiha. Ho sentito forte e chiaro. Hai riconosciuto la mia abilità, mi hai riconosciuto come shinobi, come tuo eguale. Non puoi scherzare su cose simili."

"Mh.."

**\---**

Naruto non smette mai di venirlo a trovare in quegli anni.

Non sono diventati venti ma nemmeno cinque come voleva Kakashi. La pena per un Nukenin come lui è stata di dieci, il patto purché il villaggio tornasse felice e perché la vita di un ragazzo non fosse rovinata.

Le notti sono sempre molto oscure, lo sguardo felice e pieno di sangue di Itachi gli ritorna sempre in mente e la pace, quella meritata pace è così difficile da ottenere.

E' solo grazie alle visite di Naruto che Sasuke riesce ad evitare di nuovo l'autodistruzione.

E con il passare del tempo sembra ritrovare una propria appartenenza per quel villaggio che non riusciva più a riconoscere.

“Perché vieni qui? Sei l'eroe del villaggio, ti rovinerai la reputazione se vieni a trovare un criminale come me.”

Naruto si è portato il ramen quel giorno e Sasuke non riesce a capire come possano permetterglielo, ci devono essere cose che lui non riesce più a capire. Stringe i denti per tutto quello che dev'essersi perso.

"La gente ha sempre pensato che io fossi stupido, scansafatiche e un mostro. Cos'è una in più?"

In un modo o nell'altro, Naruto non gli risponde mai, non lo contraccambia mai con la verità.

\---

Naruto decide di tagliargli i capelli, un giorno.

Non ha aspettato che dicesse sì, come suo solito. Quando mai ha aspettato prima di fare qualcosa? ma a Sasuke non dispiace, non quella volta.

Gli erano arrivati ormai a metà schiena dopo tutto quel tempo.

Sentire le dita di Naruto che scorrono tra i suoi capelli ha il potere nostalgico di farlo tornare a quando era piccolo e faceva la stessa cosa tra quelli lunghi di suo fratello Itachi. Allora non c'era nessuna ombra nel presente di entrambi, non ancora e lui sorrideva sempre.

"Se ti chiedo di dirmi la verità, adesso me la dirai? O devi spazientirmi fino a questo punto?"

"Quale verità? Sono sempre io a parlare per primo e tu stai sempre in silenzio. Devo cavarti fuori le parole con--"

_ "Naruto." _

La sua risata così vicina alla pelle lo fa rabbrividire.

"Perché eh? Sei tanto intelligente quanto tardo, Sas'ke. Te l'ho detto anche allora alla valle. Per me combattere per te è naturale, necessario. Quando soffri tu è come se soffrissi anch'io e fa male. Non è un male insopportabile ma c'è e andando avanti nei miei giorni non c'è un momento in cui io non senta quel dolore accompagnarmi. Ho lottato tanto per arrivare dove sono ma non posso godermelo fin quando non ci sarai anche tu con me. Non soffrire più, hai pagato abbastanza."

Sasuke sbatte gli occhi fino a cacciare le lacrime. Non ha mai pianto in quegli anni di prigionia e non vuole farlo, almeno non fino a quando potrà rivedere di nuovo il sole.

"Hai continuato a non arrenderti per tutto questo tempo."

"E' il mio nindo."

Naruto lascia i suoi capelli e appoggia la testa sulla sua.

"Altri due anni e poi sarai libero. Gli ultimi due e poi potrai assistere alla mia investitura e potrò sapere tutto quello che voglio sapere."

"Smettila, parli sempre a sproposito. Non voglio che tu vada oltre. Non sono ancora libero, possono succedere talmente tante cose e di certo non crederai.. non posso pensare che tu abbia aspettato tutto questo tempo."

Altri due.

_ Solo due, e poi.. chissà. _

**Author's Note:**

> Questo prompt mi ha illuminata e morivo dalla voglia di scrivere delle fix-it. Questa mi ha preso particolarmente, sia perché mi è piaciuto giocare con un Sasuke che paga le conseguenze dei suoi sbagli ma non viene mai lasciato solo, in principio da Naruto ma specialmente dal Team 7.  
> Mi è piaciuto giocare con la sua psiche e il suo punto di vista.
> 
> Ho sforato un po' con il tema del prompt ma la mia cara amica me l'ha concesso.  
> Spero che piacerà a chiunque lo leggerà :3


End file.
